


A Day of Rest

by MarbleAide



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleAide/pseuds/MarbleAide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim works too hard, but Damian has his own way to make him stop and get his head cleared up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day of Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Damian's older in this and completely of age, just fyi!

Tim works too hard. 

It’s a well known fact in the family that’s only gotten worse as the years have passed. There’s a silent rule among them all that if you’re able to get Tim away from anything regarding case work or the mask do it for however long you can. They understand it; it’s Tim’s way of coping when things don’t turn out right—when the death counts looks higher than the saved—he works harder. Pushes himself. Thinks if he keeps going he’ll be able to save one more person, move a half second faster, knowing information an hour or two before. They all do it, but with Tim it’s…different. He doesn’t listen when his body says ‘stop’.

Stephanie likes to take him to diners. It gets him out from the cave or his apartment and also gets food in his stomach. Dick calls for family nights where they order pizza, watch movies, play stupid board games that always end with Jason flipping the board and Cass smiling smugly across from him. It’s good for them all. Jason literally drags him out of the house, takes Tim on some long car ride or races him on their motorcycles; gets Tim’s heart rate racing just as fast as their bikes, makes him forget about anything else but that rush for a bit. Cass locks him in the library with her, puts a book in his hands and tells him to read it to her. And Damian…

Damian sort of does something else.

He finds Tim down in the cave, not an unusual sight, but Damian’s also aware that Tim has yet to sleep for more than two hours a night for going on well over a week. He looks exhausted sitting back in the chair at the computer, the glow of the screen leaving his skin looking unnaturally pale. His eyes are dark rimmed and puffy staring at the computer—Damian wonders when the last time he blinked was.

Damian did come down to just do his usual workout, but thinks his attention is needed somewhere else right now. The rest of the manor is quiet; empty. Cass and Dick are off on an international mission, Jason’s been with Roy in New Mexico for a few days now, and Steph’s been busy studying for some final that’s coming up this week. It leaves Damian and Tim to take care of the city and Damian to take care of Tim.

He always hopes that Tim will stop himself. Damian doesn’t like to intrude with their relationship still being rough in patches that Damian does try not to strain if he can help it, but certain things can’t be helped. Not that he’s ever noticed Tim angry with him when they’re done, but still Damian worries. He doesn’t want to mess anything up.

So he always waits. He keeps track of Tim’s routine, of his sleep schedule, of how much he’s eaten, and when the times between each rest or each meal grow too large, Damian knows it’s time for him to step in.

“Drake,” He calls out, walking towards where Tim’s sitting. If Tim hears his name being called, he doesn’t acknowledge it. “It’s time for a break.”

Tim does finally blink, his gaze strained, though he doesn’t turn to face Damian at all. “Another hour.” He tells Damian, his voice sounds distant as he keeps reading through old case files, files Damian’s positive he’s memorized at this point.

“No,” Damian states bluntly, his voice growing a little rougher, deeper. “Now.”

He tries not to be too forceful. He grabs the back of the computer chair, spinning it around so Tim must face him. Damian gets a good look at his face—eyes heavy, hair messily pulled back, mouth looking abused and chewed up by Tim’s teeth—before grabbing Tim by the arm and pulling him forward.

“Damian!” The elder cries, but he doesn’t resist the teen from pulling him forward, dragging him away from the computer. It’s not that Tim’s given in, Damian knows, but he still needs to be persuaded if this is to really progress further.

He brings him over to the sparring mats; the surface close enough that Damian knows he can get to them before Tim starts pulling away and soft enough that he knows he won’t actually hurt Tim if anything were to happen. It’s all too easy to push him down onto them, get Tim flat on his back with Damian’s larger body keeping him caged in, held down.

This is when Tim starts to struggle, when his mind catches up and he realizes that he doesn’t want to stop working; that he’s still got chemicals to analyze or fingerprints to run all before patrol starting in a few hours, though Damian knows right now Tim isn’t going out. He’s too tired, too unstable. Damian doesn’t think he’ll want to leave him either and knows Tim will hate him for it later, but tonight Damian figures they call off the night, let Bruce have full reign, and maybe call in Helena’s help for the night as long as things stay relatively quiet.

Tim’s panting when he stops struggling against Damian’s hold. His wrists are held down on either side of his head, his legs held down tight by Damian’s knees and even if Damian’s not putting all his weight down onto him, he knows Tim can feel it; can feel the ache. It helps him to focus on something besides what’s going on in his own head which is exactly what Damian wants.

“You here with me?” Damian asks, waits for Tim to nod his head, indicate that he is. Damian watches Tim’s breathing even out, can feel his body starting to relax. “Good. Do you want to go upstairs right now or start here?”

He tries his hardest to always give Tim a choice—always make sure it’s what he wants, never fully forcing him to do anything. It takes a while for Tim to reply as he thinks and Damian’s sure his mind is still racing, following down other roads when the cave grows quiet. Damian squeezes his wrists until Tim hisses, snapping his attention back to the present.

“I asked you a question.”

Tim still takes a moment, but this time he does answer. “Upstairs. Please.”

“Good boy.” Damian responds, doesn’t miss Tim shivering under his hands before relenting his weight and pulling Tim up to his feet.

Tim can walk on his own, but Damian doesn’t let him. He picks Tim up like he weighs nothing and sometimes it is a scary thought to know how light Tim really is. How small and delicate he appears just from a quick observation and Damian’s always figured it was one of Tim’s greatest advantages while wearing the cape—everyone underestimated him. No one knew the real force of nature that Tim was until they were actually hit with it.

Halfway up the stairs, Tim finally relaxes in Damian’s hold, lets his head fall against the younger’s shoulder with a sigh. Damian’s pleased when he glances over to find Tim’s closed his eyes, giving in to the heaviness of them and the situation he’s in, knowing what he’s in for and accepting it.

—

Everything starts off slow. It’s not how Tim would prefer it, but as soon as they're through into Damian’s bedroom the younger is in charge. The only thing that would change that is if Tim used his safeword, but Damian takes care to keep that down to the bare minimum.

Tim’s laid out on the bed and kissed until he’s breathless. It’s a good distraction, leaving his head dizzy and lungs heaving while Damian leaves him for a time, gets out all the supplies he’ll need for the night ahead.

Damian takes his time getting Tim undressed, peppering his stomach with kisses and bites that make Tim groan as he pulls his shirt up, moving higher and higher with his mouth as the fabric reveals skin. He doesn’t go near Tim’s nipples and that gets a whine from the other as he arches his back, wanting the attention that Damian denies him for the time being. His pants come off a little faster with his underwear staying on. Damian looks up and gives Tim a wicked look before dipping his head down and mouthing at Tim’s cock through his boxer-briefs, making his hips jerk with the sudden sensation of wet and warmth, making him grow harder so much faster than just kissing alone.

Damian leaves the front of Tim’s underwear wet with spit, his cock twitching against the fabric, pulling away to grab the first of the toys for the night.

There’s no struggle when Damian grabs Tim’s wrists to wrap the Velcro cuffs around them, pulling his arms up until he can attach them to the head board and tighten the restraints until Tim’s body is pull tight, his arms high above his head. He tightens them just enough that it’ll hurt when being tugged on, but Damian’s not worried. It would take Tim only a few minutes to slip out of the cuffs if he really wanted to.

“Ready?” He asks, looking down at Tim in nothing but his little black underwear, body pulled taunt for anything Damian would want to do to him.

Tim’s already a little pink in the cheeks, but otherwise he looks as put together as he’d ever been in such a situation, except for his cock straining against the fabric of his shorts. He licks his lips. “Yes.”

The verbal confirmation is enough to get Damian moving. He grabs up the bottle of lube and drizzles some onto his fingers while pulling down Tim’s underwear, cock bobbing up into the cold air. He strains just a bit with the new sensation against sensitive skin, but beyond that he lays there, lets his legs fall open further in invitation as Damian kneels between them. He doesn’t wait to press the first finger inside of Tim, letting him get out the end of his hiss before a second is quick to join the first.

Tim’s tight, they haven’t done this in what feels like forever, and Damian takes note, doesn’t pick up the pace as fast as he had originally intended and takes an extra few minutes to scissor Tim out gently, make sure his fingers glide in and out of his body with ease before thrusting in hard. The sudden change in pace gets Tim’s back arching, his toes curling against the bed sheet as Damian starts jack hammering his fingers in him over and over again until Tim’s barely able to drag air into his lungs. A constant stream of ‘Ah, aha, ah, aha, ahhhh’ leaves his throat before Damain pulls back and adds three.

He fingers Tim open until he’s wet with slick, lube dribbling down his ass, and his cock is hard and heavy against his stomach, drooling out precum with how often Damian’s stabbed at his prostate. That’s when he pulls away completely and goes for the toys.

Damian takes the cock ring up first, snapping it around Tim’s shaft tight until he’s shivering with the touch of Damian’s hand. Next came the vibrator, a black silicone model that Tim knew all too well. He nearly didn’t lift his hips when Damian tapped on them, but a quick glare from the other had him helping, lifting his hips so Damian had a better angle to slide the toy inside. Tim groaned when he felt the head of it press directly against his prostate, the solid material ungiving inside of him.

“You have twenty minutes, understand?” Damian asks and Tim’s nodding. It’s not bad—Damian’s gone longer, figures it’s something of a bad sign when Damian’s going easy on him.

The vibrates start off slow, easy, and Tim can still breath through it. The first setting never lasts for long though, just long enough that Damian himself gets comfortable laying beside Tim before he’s reaching out to turn it to the next level. The new speed gets Tim to jerk from the buzz, but he can still think through it—soft and steady. It becomes a little harder when Damian runs his hands all up and down Tim’s stomach and leans over, taking one of his nipples into his mouth.

It makes Tim gasp, makes him squirm as Damian attacks him with tongue and teeth. He’s sucking too hard then dragging his canines over the sensitive bud until Tim’s pulling against his restraints. He keeps up the torture until he pops off to see his work—Tim’s skin red and bruising, chest heaving, and after careful inspection, rubbing his fingers over the abused flesh, he moves on to the next, giving it much of the same treatment. Halfway through he reaches down, turning the dial on the vibrator up to make Tim cry out—Damian not letting go of the toy, pressing it up hard against the older’s prostate until Tim’s eyes brimmed up with tears, his cock straining hard against the ring.

Damian lets up when Tim starts shaking, removes his hand to let Tim pant, pull against the bonds keeping him tied to the bed, as he continues to mouth at his chest, playing with the soft tissue of his tits.

Pulling back with a hum, Damian inspects his work so far.

Tim looks a mess. His face his red, his eyes are wet, and drool is falling from the corner of his mouth. His arms look strained and his chest is a mess of bite marks and hickies—teeth imprints seen around his nipples that are peaked and irritated red. He thumbs at them both, feels Tim panting under his hand, feeling for the harsh beating of his heart. The room is filled with the sound of the vibrator still buzzing away in Tim’s ass, keeping him on edge and open for later.

“You’re doing so well,” He says and Tim looks up with big blue eyes. He looks about ready to cry and Damian leans down to give him a well deserved kiss that Tim melts into. “You’re always so good for me, Tim. Always perfect.” He kisses Tim again until he’s not shaking as much, rubbing the wetness from Tim’s eyes.

This time, when Damian reaches down, he does it slowly. His finger skirt over Tim’s cock, dragging through the pool of precum at his stomach, feeling the hard flesh twitch against his fingers. Tim’s prepared for it now when he feels Damian put pressure on the vibrator and turn the notch up again, the buzzing getting louder and Tim’s body going taunt once more.

Dick fucks him with it, the pull and press a mock of his true strength, but it gets Tim twitching, gets him pulling at his restraints again and his hips jerking back and forth, trying to get more of the small thrusts even as his cock is held tight with the cock ring. Tim cries out suddenly when Damian presses it up hard against his prostate, back arching as he shudders through an orgasm without actually coming. His cock looks red, strained, and Tim looks to Damian with spit-wet lips.

“Damian…Damian, please…too much, too much.”

“Patience,” Damian hushes him, presses a kiss to his cheek even as he keeps fucking Tim with the toy, his ass clenching hard around the silicone. “Just a few more minutes, you can last that long, I know you can.”

The words go to Tim’s head, they always do. Damian talking so soft to him, so pleasant, always makes him feel a humming buzz deep in his bones. It makes him feel like he’s actually doing something right; something important. Damian gives him the reassurance he doesn’t give himself, lets Tim beg and plead and fail while still saying he’s doing good, that it’s exactly what Damian wants. It leaves him feeling limp and warm all over. It’s everything he needs right now.

Tim swallows hard and nods as best he can right now while Damian gives him a small smile and finally turns the toy up to its last and highest setting. Tim doesn’t scream, but he nearly does. He bites his tongue instead, squeezing his eyes closed, and just feels the shock waves of pleasure running through his body, rushing up his spine, making him dizzy, while his cock drools and drools and drools, but there’s no relief to it; there’s no end.

When Damian finally starts counting down from twenty, Tim feels like he’s on a hairpin trigger. It’s the longest twenty seconds of his life with the vibrator stuffed so far up his ass, shaking his entire body with the force of it, or at the very least that’s how it feels.

“Ten,” Damian says, pressing the toy firmly inside of Tim, as deep as the length of it will allow, and listens to Tim whine. “Nine, eight…” Tim throws his head back, bites at his tongue harder, still tying not to scream. “Seven, six…” He’s pulling hard at the restraints at his wrist, knows the headboard won’t give, knows he can slip out, but won’t. “Five, four…” Tim breathes hard; Damian’s unrelenting. “Three, two…”

A sharp cry leaves Tim’s throat.

“One.”

His entire body goes slack as the toy’s removed quickly and Tim’s left feeling jittery and open, but he got through it. Damian’s hands are on him, rubbing the tension from his thighs and up his sides, squeezing his hips and grazing Tim’s sensitive nipples, all the way up to Tim’s neck before cupping Tim’s face and kissing him hard, thrusting his tongue inside Tim’s mouth to taste blood were his teeth had cut into his tongue. Damian rubs against the small wounds, sucks the taste of copper from Tim’s mouth, before letting Tim breathe.

“You okay, baby?” Damian forces Tim’s chin up, makes sure their eyes lock when Tim confirms he’s alright. His eyes are dark and his face is red and the tears have started to fall, but he’s alright, he looks tired, a little distant, but Damian’s still got some work to do. The night’s not over yet.

“Can I come now?” Tim nearly hiccups and Damian’s heart swells with the sound.

“Not yet, I’ve still got some things I want to do.”

The sigh that leaves Tim’s lips is nearly too much, but the disappointment in Tim’s face is soon replaced with renewed interested when Damian sits up and pulls off his shirt. Tim practically purrs, watching Damian slowly take off his workout clothes and throw them to the floor. He’s much more developed than Tim, but not yet as bulky as Bruce—more along the lines of Jason, except he’s got Bruce’s jawline, Talia’s eyes, dark skin littered with scar tissue that looks pearly white in the dim lighting of the bedroom.

He picks up the lube once more and Tim groans, openly spreads his legs as an invitation, his eyes begging for what’s to come. The faster he plays into Damian’s hand, the faster he knows he gets what he wants.

A harsh sting drags Tim away from his thoughts, his body jerking as he looks down at Damian, at his burning red thigh.

Damian glares. “You’re not focusing.” He slaps Tim’s other thigh, hand firm and rough with calluses leaving large red hand prints against Tim’s skin. Tim gets another smack and another, the force of them growing harder and harder until he wants to close his legs again, protect himself, but he knows that would be in poor form.

The hits slow down after a while, finally stopping and Tim can’t help but moan at the heat rising from his skin, the burning sting of them as his thighs quake, but otherwise stay right where they are, open and waiting.

Damian’s hand comes down now soft, soothing, as he rubs his warm fingers into Tim’s skin. “Good boy,” He says and Tim cracks out a small sob. “Stay with me.”

Tim feels wet fingers applying more slick to his hole, rubbing it around to make sure he was still stretched out and ready before Damian wraps his soaked fingers around his own dick and slicks himself up. Tim moans with the sound of it, the glide of Damian in his own hand. His cock throbs between his legs.

Damian grabs his legs, pulling him as far down as he’s able without causing much hurt to Tim’s arms. It’s a stretch, but Tim looks good like this. He drags Tim’s legs over his shoulders, nearly bends him in half as he positions himself at Tim’s entrance and, without waiting any longer, thrusts all the way.

Tim tenses and he nearly screams—nearly. Damian’s cock is bigger than the toy was inside of him, Tim’s body is still tight, but the buildup makes it easy to pull out and slam back inside, opening Tim up further on his cock. Damian pulls Tim’s body, drags his hips back to meet every thrust of his own, bouncing Tim down onto his cock while Tim starts letting out breathing little moans and noises that get caught in his throat.

It’s not until Damian really grabs his hips, squeezes hard to Tim’s waist, feeling sharp bones under his hands, that he speeds up and really pushes Tim; using the older body for his own release.

This part isn’t so much about Tim—he’s not coming yet. He just needs to feel it all, just needs to drag out every sensation that drives him crazy, begs him to come, makes him want it so badly that Tim’s squirming in his lap, pleading for any form of release.

Tonight, Damian thinks about dragging it out. He’s done it before. Fucked Tim until they’re both on edge then pull away, disappear from the bed entirely until Tim’s practically sobbing for his cock back, wants any touch he can get. But Tim’s pushed himself too hard this time, he won’t be able to last that long without Damian’s own concern getting in the way, so this time Damian makes this quick, chases after his own pleasure.

The room is filled with Tim’s sounds and the slapping of skin against skin. Damian says nothing, just breathes a little harsher, looking down at the point where him and Tim are connected—his dick glistening with lube as he rams in and out of Tim, disappearing into his body, listening to the proper noises sync up with every thrust of his cock.

He uses his strength, growls out and presses Tim down onto the bed, his legs stretching up nearly to his ears and this is when Tim finally screams, lets out a long cry as Damian’s cock gets deeper inside of him, the angle just right to hit his prostate at every move and, finally, this sets Damian off.

He groans, bottoms out one more time and grinds his hips against Tim’s ass, makes sure he feels every sensation right against his prostate as he comes and comes inside of him. Tim cries out, his hands curled tight around his binds, eyes squeezed shut against tears.

Damian’s barely got his breathing under control before he’s pulling out of Tim, feeling high on pleasure, wanting more, wanting Tim’s pleasure as well. He moves quickly, so fast Tim only has time to gasp before Damian’s pushing his legs up, moving his hips, and diving down to Tim’s ass, licking the collect of cum and lube out of him as it leaks from his hole.

Now is when Tim shrieks, struggles, cries out freely. His hips thrust as hard as they can down against Damian’s mouth, his tongue making quick work of his abused hole, red and used as it is, lapping and licking and sucking so Tim’s shaking with every feeling of it, moaning louder and louder as he struggles to get away from Damian’s assaulting mouth and get more at the same time.

“You’ve been so good,” Damian says upon pulling back, his mouth and chin a mess of spit and lube. “So well behaved, baby, you deserve your reward now.”

Tim groans. “Please, please, Damian. I-it hurts so much, I’ve been good. I’m been so good. Please, please, _please_ —“

Damian purrs, reaches up to stroke Tim’s cock once to make him shout again before his fingers are pulling at the cock ring, snapping it off and throwing it away. He works fast, stuff two fingers inside of Tim and thrusts his tongue back inside to fuck Tim through his orgasm that hits him almost immediately.

Tim screams, his back arching and all his muscles going tight. Damian feels his walls clenching down around his fingers and tongue even as he keeps sucking him clean, fucking him out.

When Tim comes down, he’s shivering. There’s cum splattered across his stomach and chest and when his legs come down to squeeze at Damian’s head, a loud whine accompanying them, Damian finally pulls away.

He moves up Tim’s body with his tongue, collecting every trace of Tim’s release that he can before getting to Tim’s mouth and kissing him, sliding the cum into Tim’s own mouth, feeling him suck his tongue to get it and swallow it down. It’s wet and messy and a perfect distraction for Damian to reach up and undo the bindings around Tim’s arms.

He groans when the strain on his shoulders is reduced, letting them fall from his head slowly, wrap loosely around Damian’s back as they kiss until neither of them can breathe.

Breaking apart, Damian massages Tim’s shoulders down to his forearms and wrists, checking him for any serious signs of injury, but nothing appears to be wrong beyond the irritation of his wrists were they might bruise later.

Damian pulls him close, nuzzling against the top of his head. “You okay?”

Tim hums, his body loose and limp against Damian. His eyes are heavy and his mind is empty.

“Yeah,” He says, soft, tucking his head against Damian’s chest. “Thanks, Damian.”

“Sleep. We’ll take a bath when you wake up. You’re going to rest for a few days.”

Tim smiles, Damian can feel it against his skin. “One.”

“At least two.”

Tim sighs, doesn’t want to argue right now, so he just agrees and sinks deeper into the warm embrace of Damian, not even noticing when Damian pulls blankets up around him or when the lights are turned off.


End file.
